


After Battle Meditation (Rex/Anakin)

by sagittarian_dragon



Series: General's and their Clone Commander's AKA Ficlets that prove I'm going to Hell [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blushy Rex is best Rex, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Meditation, Obi-Wan/Cody is you squint, One-Shot, Third person point of view, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, gosh i love this ship, pls help, sorry if it's a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6934225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagittarian_dragon/pseuds/sagittarian_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex walks into their shared quarters only to find a shirtless Anakin leaning against one of the beds with his eyes closed and one of the most serene faces Rex has ever seen from Skywalker...and that can’t be good, can it? <br/>One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Battle Meditation (Rex/Anakin)

After hours of briefings, sorting, reading, and meetings, Rex was finally able to clock out for the night. And by clock out, he meant go to his room to stay up and finish reading the seemingly endless reports on the 501st’s latest battle. 

Arriving at his room, Rex easily pinched in the access code. Well, technically, it was actually a room he shared with his General, Anakin Skywalker. And he might also be dating in him too… They had been together for awhile, although Rex wasn’t sure how long, as a side effect of being in space a lot was a messed up perception of time. But for how long they had been together could not have prepared Rex for this:

Upon opening the door and doing his best to quietly enter, the door closing behind him in a faint hiss, Rex immediately stops mid-step, having spot a very shirtless Anakin seated on the floor. He sat cross-legged, eyes closed, and leaning on the side of the mental bunk they didn’t sleep on. Only one of the lights were on, casting a warm glow over Anakin’s tanned skin. Rex could feel his cheeks heat up and decided it was best to not disturb him. As quickly and as quietly as he could, Rex tip-toes past Skywalker into the bathroom to change. But as he passes, Rex’s gleams the expression on Anakin’s face: a mix of pure calm and serenity, everything Rex’s mind could imagine and personify peace as, was plastered on his face. 

But Anakain is not peace, and Rex knows this.   
Anakin is Chaos. Anakin is always moving. Anakin is always busy. If he’s not tinkering with something, then he’s walking around, training, or bickering with General Kenobi. Anakin is Fire. It’s in the way he leads his men into battle, and, in the way he kisses Rex after long days of fighting and them coming out on top. 

An as Rex leans against the sink in the bathroom, pondering all this, he vaguely remembers standing in the bridge as General Kenobi lectured Skywalker on the importance of finding inner peace and calm, especially in times of war. But Rex knew that the day, or in this case night, that Skywalker actually heeded to his former Master’s advice would be one helluva day. 

Rex shook his head, a faint smile pulling at the corners of his lips. It was hard to imagine anything bad happening, especially from his general who lead his troops to a victory with few death rates. But Rex knew war, and he also knew how fast the tides could turn. Contemplating all this only made Rex’s head ache worse than it was already and all he really wanted right now was some sleep. Deciding this, he exited the bathroom and headed straight for the bed, only stopping to grab a data pad off one of the unisorted crates that lay in their room. 

After settling into the bed, Rex began flicking through the pad, reading about losses and new tactical information. Ten minutes later, a quiet voice speaks up, saying, “Do you want to meditate with me?” Rex rolls over to look at the source of the voice, shutting off the data pad simultaneously. He finds himself gazing into Anakin’s eyes, bluer than he’s ever seen. Being taken aback, Rex can only nod as he sits up and shuffles out of bed. Having never meditated before and never really seen a Jedi meditate before, Rex is highly unsure of what he should be doing, that is, until Anakin smiles up at him and motions for him to sit his lap. Rex obliges and sits with all the grace of the bantha, earning a chuckle from Anakin. He snakes his arms around Rex’s waist and Rex feels his cheeks and ears heat up, no doubt turning red. Noticing this, Anakin kisses the side of his head before dropping his own head to rest on Rex’s shoulder. Almost immediately after, Rex feels his eyelids drooping and the calm darkness lulling him to sleep, no doubt because of influence from Anakin. As he drifts off, Rex’s last thought is “Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing after all...”

***************

If Obi-Wan happened to drop by later that night with questions of tactical data and instead found Rex and Anakin in eachother’s arms, he never mentioned it to either of them. On the other hand, a certain Commander (who heard from a “special source”) never seems to stop mentioning it to the Captain...

**Author's Note:**

> "I find your lack of Rex/Anakin fan fiction disturbing." Thanks for reading! I usually don't do 3rd person stories so if there's anything I need to work on, let me know. 
> 
> Also stay tuned for the Obi-Wan/Cody version soon!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992404) by [bluedragoninamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedragoninamber/pseuds/bluedragoninamber)




End file.
